Quotes
Many lines have been written in Lucy Maud Montgomery's books that are beautiful, special, inspiring. Here, you can add your favourites. Anne of Green Gables series "It would be lovely to sleep in a wild cherry tree all white with bloom in the moonshine, don't you think?" - AoGG "First I dye my hair, then I dye my nose. Marilla cut my hair when I dyed it but that would hardly be practical in this case." - Anne, AoA "Anyhow, there'll be plenty of jam in heaven. That's one comfort." - Davy, AoA "I don't want sunbursts and marble halls. I just want you!" - AotI And then - Thwack! Anne had brought her slate down on Gilbert's head and cracked it - slate, not head - clear across. - AoGG Walter was smiling in his sleep as someone who knew a charming secret. The moon was shining on his pillow through the bars of the leaded window... casting the shadow of a clearly defined cross on the wall above his head. In long after years Anne was to remember that and wonder if it were an omen of Courcelette ... of a cross-marked grave "somewhere in France." - AoI "Keep faith" - Walter's last letter, RoI "And so--goodnight." - Walter's last letter, RoI "Is it Rilla -''my- Rilla?"'' - Kenneth Ford, RoI "Rilla, the Piper will pipe me 'west' tomorrow. I feel sure of this. And Rilla, I'm not afraid. When you hear the news, remember that. I've won my own freedom here—freedom from all fear. I shall never be afraid of anything again—not of death—nor of life, if after all, I am to go on living. And life, I think, would be the harder of the two to face—for it could never be beautiful for me again. There would always be such horrible things to remember—things that would make life ugly and painful always for me. I could never forget them. But whether it's life or death, I'm not afraid, Rilla-my-Rilla, and I am not sorry that I came. I'm satisfied. I'll never write the poems I once dreamed of writing—but I've helped to make Canada safe for the poets of the future—for the workers of the future—ay, and the dreamers, too—for if no man dreams, there will be nothing for the workers to fulfil—the future, not of Canada only but of the world—when the 'red rain' of Langemarck and Verdun shall have brought forth a golden harvest—not in a year or two, as some foolishly think, but a generation later, when the seed sown now shall have had time to germinate and grow. Yes, I'm glad I came, Rilla. It isn't only the fate of the little sea-born island I love that is in the balance—nor of Canada nor of England. It's the fate of mankind. That is what we're fighting for. And we shall win—never for a moment doubt that, Rilla. For it isn't only the living who are fighting—the dead are fighting too. Such an army cannot be defeated." - Walter's last letter, RoI Emily trilogy "I am important to myself." - Emily, EoNM "I am going to write a dairy that it may be published when I die." - EoNM "I want you to promise me," said Emily, "that whenever you see that star you'll remember that I'm believing in you-hard." - Emily, EQ "Outgrowing things we love is never a plesant process" - EC The Story Girl "Well, the Story Girl was right. There is such place as fairyland--but only children can find the way to it. And they do not know that it is fairyland until they have grown so old they have forgot the way. One bitter day when they seek it and cannot find it,they realise what they have lost; and that is the tragedy of life." - The Story Girl "If voices had colour, hers would have been like a rainbow. It made words live." "It is always safe to dream of spring. For it is sure to come; and if it be not just as we have pictured it, it will be infinitely sweeter." "'I suppose it was bad four thousand years ago,' admitted the Story Girl. 'But by this time the bad must have all gone out of it. It's only the good that could last so long.'" Pat of Silver Bush & Mistress Pat "Mrs. Binnie says we throw out more with a spoon than the men can be bringing in with a shovel...Binnie-like. Our men like the good living. And what if we don't be having too much money, Patsy dear? Sure and we do have lashings of things no money could be buying. There'll be enough squeezed out for Cuddles when the time comes. The Good Man Above will be seeing to that." - Judy in Mistress Pat "You've all been so sure that life is good that I've never been able to disbelieve it. Never will be able to." - Jingle in Pat of Silver Bush "I've a home for you by another sea, Pat. And in it we'll build up a new life and the old will become just a treasury of dear and sacred memories... of things time cannot destroy." - Jingle in Mistress Pat "Then they just faded out of the picture. I don't think they ever really existed." - Rae in Mistress Pat "He isn't a stranger...he's one of our kind." - Rae "A house from which nobody ever went away without feeling better in some way. A house in which there was always laughter." "We've had many a good bite here, and please the Good Man Above, we'll have many another." - Judy in Pat of Silver Bush. A Tangled Web "It's been a long time since I've seen you, Palmer. But you're just the same, only more so." - Aunt Becky "A dozen stories have been told about the old Dark jug. This is the true one." "What's the matter with you, Penny? You're not as good-looking as you generally believe you are." - Aunt Becky "It would, of course, have been more romantic if she had had consumption or brain fever or angina pectoris. But a veracious chronicler can tell only the truth. Donna Dark had measles and nearly died of them." "Peter, you're not a man at all just now - you're only a state of mind." - Roger Penhallow The Blue Castle "'The greatest happiness,' said Valancy suddenly and distinctly, 'is to sneeze when you want to.'" Category:Browse